Insanity
by Cana who
Summary: The nations new all about insane asylums, of course they did, they were all over the place. But none of them had actually stepped inside one until now...
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys, this is the first chapter to my Halloween fic. I'm aware it's a little rushed but I promise it gets better. The next chapter should be posted sometime this week or the beginning of next and the last chapter will be posted on Halloween.**

**Warnings: Blood**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Insanity**

The wind blew through the forest trees making them howl. The full moon glaring down at them as the dark storm clouds covered the dark night sky. A single car drove down the worn down path that led farther into the forest. Inside the car were four young adults; or at least, that's what they appeared to be. The one driving, a handsome young blond looking only to be nineteen, kept his eyes straight ahead, forcing his hands not to tremble.

The other three boys smiled and talked joyfully, though one was too quiet for his own good. They smiled and every now and then they'd glance at the driver, who seemed to be focused on anything but his surroundings. He drove a little flower as the trees cleared to show a dark, almost hidden building. It had a tall brick wall around it and seemed to reach the sky.

The driver came to a stop at the front gate of the building, giving the others a chance to get out and stretch their legs. The driver sighed and got out after a minute of debating weather to do this or to just run away. The other three boys smiled and walked up to him.

The first one, a blond with long wavy locks looking about twenty five, handed him a camera and some extra batteries.

"Alright Alfred, you know what the bet is right?"

The driver, now known as Alfred, nodded. He had lost a bet with them and now had to stay a night in the abandon asylum. Or what used to be abandon. Recently it had been reopened and all of them knew something was wrong. They all wanted to check it out, but though they wouldn't admit it, they were terrified to go in. They put it off for a month, that's when the bet came in, and Alfred had lost.

He sighed, walking up to the front gate, glancing around. He watched as his family members went back into the car, waving at him. He glared at them before pushing the gate open; leaving him to wonder why it was unlocked.

Maybe this was all just a practical joke. His family was probably getting back at him for all the pranks he did on April fools day. Maybe some of his friends were in on it. He wouldn't doubt it.

He sighed and walked around the building, his plan was to go in the side door as to not get caught by security. That is if there was any security. Alfred looked around, seeing how abandoned the court yard was. It gave him chills as he continued walking.

He heard a small squishing sound and he stopped looking around, he gulped and looked down at his feet, gagging when he saw blood underneath them. He followed the blood to a fountain, the water was tainted with blood and Alfred felt like he was going to puke.

"Well…" Alfred mumbled to himself. "What a nice start to my evening…"

He let out a shaky breath and continues walking. As the lamps around the building started to get duller it started to get harder to see. He sighed and pulled out his camera, turning on the night vision. He wished that his family could just take his word for going in instead of making him carry this dumb camera around. It would have been so much easier if they had just given him a flashlight and called it good.

He walked up to a door and tried opening it; no luck. He sighed and set down his camera, kneeling down and pulling out a lock pick. He had figured something like this would happen.

After a few minutes of messing with the lock the door finally opened. He put his lock pick away and picked up his camera, walking into the building and quietly shutting the door.

The stench of death was the first thing to hit Alfred, making him gag. He wanted to puke so badly but held back, his eyes watering. He took a few deep breaths before pulling out the camera and turning it back on. He sighs and turns the camera so it was facing him.

"I'm now in the asylum," he pauses looking down at his phone and then around him before looking back at the camera. "It's around one A.M and no guards seem to be around. That is if there even are any guards…" Alfred sighed, feeling stupid for talking to himself but it was part of the bet.

"Out in the court yard I found a fountain that was covered in blood, and the inside of the building smells like someone's been stock piling bodies." He lets out another shaky breath, trembling slightly. "How the hell did I get myself into this…?"

**| Hetalia**

Alfred walked through the abandon halls, jumping at every noise. The lights above him flickered on and off, making his heart skip a beat every time the lights went out. He kept the camera handy. Every now and then he'd pull it out and record a few things, but otherwise did not use it, not wanting to waist the batteries.

As he went further and further into the building, the stench of death grew stronger. Alfred's stomach was doing flips and he was trying so hard not to puke. He pulled back out the camera and turned it back on night vision as he walked into a dark room.

Alfred gagged more, having to cover his mouth and nose to keep the smell out. The stench was even worse in the room and Alfred could feel vomit coming up his throat. His eyes watered and he turned to his left puking his guts out.

A few minutes later Alfred was finished, he whipped off his mouth and continues through the room, almost tripping over something on the floor. He turned around and pointed the camera down to the ground so he could see what he had tripped over.

"Oh god…"

Alfred's heart skipped a beat and he slowly stepped back toward the door. In front of him was a dead security guard. He backed away more, the camera still focused on the dead man. How did he die? Alfred didn't know but he wanted to. Anger filled him, who would kill someone and then just leave their body to rot?

He turned around, there was no way he was staying in this asylum for another minute, he didn't care what the others thought, he couldn't stand to see this. He turned to walk out of the room, only to run into something, or someone.

He fell back into the dead mans blood, and looked up, his eyes widening. He tried to scramble to his feet but he couldn't do it before a large hand grabbed his neck, forcing him to drop the camera. The monster picked him up by his neck, squeezing it as he pulled Alfred close to its face.

Alfred let out a choked sound, slowly opening his eyes to look at his mind, his eyes widened more. The face of the monster was mutated, blood splattered his face, and yet… he looked so much like…

"A-A-Arthur?!"

The monster squeezed his neck more and he gasped, clawing at the large bloody hand. Darkness was creeping at the edges of his vision.

'_I can't die! I'm a nation! Nations can't die!' _he screamed to himself as he tried to pry the man's hands off his neck.

"_I can't die… can I?' _

Alfred's eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this, I'd like to know if I should continue it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys actually liked the first chapter so here you go, chapter number two! The last chapter will be posted on Halloween!**

**Warnings: Some gore**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Insanity**

"_Their dangerous!"_

"_The governments have been keeping them a secret from us for centuries!" _

"_Their monsters and need to be taken care of!" _

"_They haven't done anything yet though."_

"_Than we should strike back before they do!"_

"_How do you suppose we do that?" _

"_Their blood, it will be their downfall, my experiments are working."_

"_And who do you intend to test your formula on?"_

"_Currently? You!"_

"_AHHHH!"_

**| Hetalia**

Alfred let out a cry, his eyes snapping open. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He felt something wet under him, and he dreaded to find out what it was. He looked around, seeing that he was still in the room where the monster had gotten him.

But that meant…

Alfred felt sick, sitting up and turning around, seeing the dead security guard only about a foot away from him. He then looked at his hand and arm, it was covered in blood, and Alfred knew it wasn't his…

He turned to the side and puked again, vomiting until he was just dry heaving. After a few minutes of just sitting there dazed he finally moved away from the man, he looked around on the ground, finding his camera. He grabbed it and got to his feet. He looked down and saw it was still recording and the battery was almost dead. He sighed and turned it off, thankful that Francis had given extra batteries.

He checked his phone, seeing it was now two in the morning, suggesting he'd been out for little less then two hours. He sighed and walked out of the room, walking down the hall cautiously. Listening to his surroundings to make sure he didn't run into another monster.

**|Hetalia**

Another hour passed before Alfred found another form of life. He was in an upper section of the asylum and he could see down into what looked like a laboratory. The screams of the insane were all around him, and Alfred wanted nothing more then to clamp his hands over his ears and yell at them to stop.

He stood on the platform, looking around. He was standing on what looked like and oval track like you'd see in a Junior High school, glass, one way glass he guessed, was in front of him, letting him peer down into the room. The room was filled with testing tables, some of them had spilled chemicals while others had broken glass and what Alfred could guess, blood.

The room below him was rectangular in shape, three of the four walls were covered in cell doors, and Alfred knew that's where the screaming was coming from. On the last wall was two bulky metal doors were in the center, covered in locks.

He pulled his eyes away from the door as one of the insane men screamed at the top of his lungs. Alfred shuttered, covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Tears fell down his face, he could feel his mind slowly slipping away, he was going insane! He was going insane! He wanted it stop! They needed to shut up! They needed to shut up! They needed to SHUT UP!

He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming along with the inmates. Why would anyone work here in the horridness place?! He could do this! He couldn't do th-

The large metal doors slammed open and a man, looking to be about nineteen, in a white lab coat stepped in, he was looking down at a clipboard and writing something on it. The people in the cells instantly shut up, and Alfred removed his hands from his ears, pulling out his camera and recording the man.

"Good morning men!" the man said joyfully as he looked up from the clipboard. Alfred could hear some of the people whimpering in the cells.

The man growled, "I didn't hear a good morning!"

They whimpered, "Good morning sir…"

Alfred's eyes widened, these men weren't insane… they were normal, he could feel it. Theses were his innocent citizens! They were caged like animals! They didn't deserve to be here!

"That's more like it!" he smiled and walked up to one of the cells, opening it and pulling out a young man, looking only to be twenty four. The man screamed and struggled, trying to get away from the other man.

The doctor looking man threw the younger one onto a table, locking his hands in place with cuffs that were attached to the table. The man screamed and struggled, tears running down his face as the doctor pulled out a needle.

"As you know, our last experiment was funded by our dear mother country England, but this one," he gestures to the needle. "Is from our friend Denmark, lets see what it can do."

Alfred watched with wide eyes as the doctor like man plunged the needle into the young mans arm. The man screamed in pain, his back arching off the table. He started to grow larger, his face splitting, blood flowing out of several sounds on his body as his bones and muscles became too big for his body to handle. His dark brown hair became blond, and his now mutated face changed to look like someone very familiar to Alfred.

"Mathias….?"

Alfred heard a growl from behind him, he turned around, seeing the Arthur monster in front of him. He screamed and tried to move but the monster grabbed him by the head and threw him through the glass and down into the room below. His eyes flickered and he looked around the doctor walked in front of him and kneeled down, looking him over.

He smiles and runs a hand through Alfred's blood stained hair.

"I know who you are, you the looks, the vibe. You're him, the one I've been waiting for."

Alfred's eyes slowly closed.

"Welcome to the mad house, America."

**|Hetalia**

Alfred's eyes slowly opened, a bright light was shinning in his face and he groaned. He could feel pressure on his wrist and a slight pinch of pain in his left arm; he looked down at them and saw cuffs holding his wrists to a medal table. And in his left arm was a syringe taking blood from his body and putting it into a blood bag that was almost full.

The doctor from earlier walked up to him and smiled, "Glad your awake my dear America."

Alfred looked around seeing his camera on a table by him, it was pointed toward him and was recording, he then heard a weak growling noise, he turned to it, seeing the Arthur monster, chained to a wall, looking to be in a great amount of pain.

The doctor smiled at him, "Do not worry about our dear friend over there, it happens to all the experiments."

"Experiments…?"

The Arthur monster screamed loudly, his head expanding more and more until it exploded, blood and brain matter going all over the wall and floor near the monster. Alfred eyes widened and he felt sick.

The doctor sighed. "Unfortunately they only last a few hours, I haven't worked out all the bugs."

"What have you done…?"

The doctor smiles, "I injected them with blood from nations, you'd be surprise what that stuff does to a normal human! They can't handle the power the blood gives them! The strength and burden the nations carry flows through their blood! That poor one was injected with the blood of your dear friend England. I have almost every nation's blood in here, but not yours."

He smiled and unhooked the blood bag, putting a new empty one on. He held the bag full of Alfred's blood in his hands, smiling more. "Your blood will do quite nicely, all the people in this asylum are your citizens, meaning they have a little bit of you in them. They do not bond well with other nations, it drives them over the edge insane, they can't control themselves and then finally… well… you saw what happens to them."

Alfred glared, "Your killing people!"

"For a good cause, if we can just get these experiments to work then we can save the world from the nations!"

"Protect the world from us?! We are the world!"

"Oh quiet, were just having a simple conversation here." He sat down in a chair next to Alfred as he loaded some of Alfred's blood into a syringe.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up and smiled.

"My name is Alex Jones."

He plunged the syringe into his own arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, last chapter, I do hope you have enjoyed**

**please have a Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**Insanity**

Alfred struggled, watching with wide eyes as the doctor, Alex, plunged the needle into his arm, he screamed, falling back into a chair. He screamed more and Alfred stopped struggling, knowing that the young man was going to die. Or so he thought.

Alex's face started to mutate, changing to look like Alfred's. His dark brown hair changed to a blond and it shifted to look like Alfred's, including Nantucket, and his eyes changed to a bright sky blue. He looked almost exactly like Alfred now, just a few minor differences.

Then everything backfired. Alex's hair became a reddish brown, his skin becoming tan, and his eyes becoming blood red. He stopped screaming and sat limb in the chair, his red eyes unfocused and glossy. Alfred looked over him, he… Alex… he looked exactly like him… only… darker….His eyes were wide and he sighed. Alex was dead; there was nothing more to it.

He moved down and pulled the syringe out with his teeth. He then focused on the cuffs. He pulled at them until they broke he then sat up, rubbing his wrists, he got to his feet walking toward the door.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, "Where do you think your going?"

Alfred stiffened, that voice was so familiar yet different, it was… his own voice…

Alfred turned around just in time to get punched in the face; he went lying across the room he slammed into a wall, falling to the ground. He groaned and shakily got to his feet, he was pale from blood loss and now injured, his back ached and his head was spinning. It felt like he got hit head on with a semi truck. He looked up through blurry vision, seeing Alex walk up to him.

Alex picked up Alfred by his neck, shoving him against the wall.

"I did my studying. I know everything there is to know about the nations. I probably know more than even you! I know about the second players how you're the only nation who never got one! But now, oh ho, now you have one, the most dangerous one; the one that knows more about you than you know about yourself!"

He tightened his hand around Alfred's neck, making him choke. "But don't worry, I won't kill you yet, I want to make this fun. So how about this, you get a three second head start." He dropped Alfred, making the blond man gasp for air. "And hey, here," he threw Alfred his camera. "Maybe you can record your own death. Now start running, one…"

Alfred didn't have to be told twice. He took off running, stumbling down the hall. The camera was on and filming his feet as he ran. He was breathing heavily and trying his best to make it out of the asylum. He could hear clangs and scrapes from behind him but didn't dare turn around, for fear of seeing his new opposite self coming toward him.

He ran down some stairs, skipping the last few steps to hopefully give him some distance from Alex. He panted running down a few more stair cases, hopefully to find an exit. Instead he realized he was in the basement of the asylum, and a dead no less.

The room was fairly empty; the generator was in one corner while a few explosive barrels were in t he other. He had heard that before the asylum was reopened they were planning to tear it down; he had heard nothing about explosives, which made him question why the barrels were there.

He frowned and turned to start running up the stair again, only to see Alex standing there, smiling on his face.

"You lost this game Alfie, good bye." He pushed Alfred back into the barrels and pulled out a hand gun, pointing it at Alfred. "As soon as I'm done with you I'll go and take out the rest of the nations, then this world will be free from your reign."

Alex put his finger on the trigger and started pressing down. "You forgot something important Alex…"

He looked interested but didn't remove his hand from the trigger; instead he gently pushed down on it. "Oh? What is it?"

Alfred glared, "You're a nation now too."

Alex pulled the trigger and Alfred dived out of the way, quickly running past Alex and up the stairs. The bullet hit the explosive barrels and exploded. Alfred was only half way up the stairs when they went off, he went flying up the rest of them and hit down hard on the floor. He could hear screaming and growling from the basement and he feared that Alex would get out and hurt his friends and family.

He closed the door to the basement and locked it, he could hear pounding and knew the door wouldn't last long. But maybe long enough to… he ran back to the lab. He could hear screaming and crying from the hostages in the cells. Looking around he found a button on the wall and pressed it, causing all the cells to open. Alfred waved to his citizens.

"Everyone out! You don't have much time!" the hostages didn't hesitate to run out the door, some thanking him on the way out.

Once they were gone Alfred looked though the supply cabinets until he found what he was looking for, matches.

Despite what the other nations thought, Alfred was not stupid. He was actually quite smart, one of the smartest nations. And he was no stranger to chemicals and science labs. He knew that most of these chemicals were highly flammable. He took out one of the matches and got ready to light it.

He heard growling and he knew what was coming, he turned around, the Denmark monster standing in front of him. It roared and slammed Alfred into the wall, making his already injured back hurt more. He groaned and tried to move, but the large hand was holding him against the wall, pushing him against it more and more until it started to crack from the pressure.

Alex walked up from behind the monster looking over Alfred. The second player was covered in burns and his lab coat had been discarded.

He glared at Alfred, "You think an explosion and some fire can get rid of me?" he growled. "I'm immortal, just like you!"

Alfred glared as best as he could, he had to get his hand free so he could light the match. If he could do that then he could get the chemicals to react and hopefully, explode. He knew it wouldn't kill Alex, but it would hopefully make a big enough explosion to take out this side of the building. Alex would be trapped for weeks, possibly months. Then he could talk to the other nations and have them help him send Alex into the second player world.

He struggled, knowing he was much stronger then the monster, but he was still weak from blood loss and from hitting his head so many times. Alex laughed, "Don't even try, you aren't going anywhere!" he laughed again, taunting Alfred, making the blond fill with rage.

He growled and with the force beyond human limit, kicked the monster across the room. He then punched Alex, sending him to the floor, he picked up his camera and lit the match, throwing it toward the chemicals and booking it toward the door. He heard an explosion, glass breaking and the screams of Alex and the Denmark monster. The whole building rattled and Alfred knew he had to get out now.

He ran down the hall, knowing it was a dead end before he got there, but at the end of the hall was a window, an easy escape even if he was on the second floor. He put his hands over his head and dived out the window, flames following him through the broken glass. He hit the ground with a hard thud and he cried out, the camera skidding across the ground, still recording. Alfred struggled to get to his feet but just couldn't.

He was so tired and everything was going black around the edges. He heard the faint squeak of a gate and heard the distant voices of his family running toward him. He looked up at their worried faces before falling into unconsciousness.

**| Hetalia**

Alfred lay in the back of the car, his head was in Matthew's lap and the older of the two was slowly moving his hand through Alfred's hair. Arthur was sitting near Alfred's feet, bandaging his wounds, leaving Francis to drive. It was long and quiet, but everyone was just glad Alfred was okay, and soon they would be able to see what was on the camera.

| **Hetalia**

Construction workers were moving the derbies from the asylum, it been two months sense the explosion and finally they were getting some work done.

One of them moved forwards, away from the group. He moved away some debris only to have a tan hand shoot up and grab his throat. He let out a choking sound and a snap was heard soon after.

Months later no one could find who, or what killed him.


End file.
